cos_rpfandomcom-20200222-history
Jang Yin Tao
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Biography Jang Yin Tao was born to Lu Yin Tao and Xie Li Ming, in the Chinese province/state of Hubei, in the year 1992. Jang's father, Lu, came from a long Dinasty of Wudang Monks, who trained and kept their temple clean, teaching students the ways of Wudangquan, Tai Chi Chuan, Pa Kua Chang and many other Interior Kung Fu ways. His Mother, Xie, was the sister of an infamous Hong Kong detective that worked for the Triads and left his job for an underground and secret life at the age of 35 and his younger brother, who tired of not succeeding in any job he could get without any Universitary degree, found in the Hong Kong underground world a fast and easy way to survive. Jangs parents would both work in mount Wudang during the school period, His father as a mentor and his mother as a teacher. The little Chinese boy began practicing the old ways of the temple at a young age, while in the small classroom they had there, he learnt maths, geography, history, Chinese and English. By the age of 5, he got the title of "Little Dragon" and joined the other older students in their lessons. On summer vacations, He would go to Hong Kong, visit his mother side of the family, get in touch with the city life and spend a lot of time with his grandparents. For 13 years, Jang trained all the days of the week except Sundays for 6 hours, meditated 1 hour and studied 4 hours. When he reached his 17s, he applied for several martial arts tests in order to become a Wudang Master. he succeeded, but he couldn't find any jobs available in the mountains, as all the positions were held by the elders and the Chinese government didn't support economicly religious places. The young master then traveled to Hong Kong, and contacted his Uncle, asking him for some money, to open his own gym. Uncle Huang, instead , gave his nephew a home for several weeks and bought him a passport to America, where he was told to send someone to inform him about the possible business operations that the Triads could hold, not only in their benefit, but for the Chinese continental government, their biggest associate, too. He told Jang that in America, he could earn more money than in China, and people were more opened to Martial Arts. So, Jang, not knowing about his Uncles true intentions, took a plane to Los Santos, in order to gather some money, open up his own gym, teach the ways of the Tao and its virtues and inform some inversionists about USA economy posibilites. Extra information Jang is a very religious man, he practices Taoism and tries to follow Lao Tze's teachings in every aspect of interpretation. He has a huge Yin and Yang tattoo on his back. He tends to act calmly and wisely, and not to fight people. He was taught by his father side of the family to respect life and people surrounding him. He is not a violent man or sadistic, hes the kind of guy that would normally call the cops...